wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall Street
Wall Street is the name of the street where America's commerce lives and breathes! Located in New York City, Wall Street is able to stave off liberal influences due to the famous wall from where it got its name. History Origin Of The Name Landmarks Wall Street is home to many of New York City's tallest buildings. This helps concentrate enthusiastic reactions to the market to the upper floors. Contrary to urban legends, Wall Street is not made of mattresses. In addition to the iconic skyscrapers, Wall Street is home to the headquarters of America's greatest corporations: * Morgan Stanley * Lehman Brothers * AIG * Arthur Anderson * WorldCom * Enron Many banks also have their headquarters on Wall Street: * Fortis Intertrust of The Netherlands * Royal Bank of Canada * Hong Kong Monetary Authority * Bureau Van Dijk of The Netherlands * First American International Bank of China * International Commercial Bank of Egypt * JAPAN Bank-International Important Work That Takes Place On Wall Street New York Stock Exchange Traders fight to the death to avoid having a Bear market, which is a market where bears go shopping and eat American children and Bald Eagles. Occupation of Wall Street Square Socialist forces tried to occupy Wall Street in an attempt to overthrow the government, they even tried to kidnap our golden calf! But luckily they were dispersed under the threat of being ticketed. Commie Hippies Threat to Shut Down Wall Street The commie hippies have refused to stand down from their attempt to overthrow America's economy, it is clear we will need to hire Black Water to deal with this issue. Snoozefest in Wall Street The commie occupation of Wall Street is being hail as a big failure: No burning cars, no riots, no chaos on the streets... booooring. Commie Terrorist Captured Thanks to the police we have captured and seized this commie hippie unamerican traitor. We salute the brave police for dealing with this threat. The New Wall Street and they have an offer you cannot refuse... External Tubes *Wall Street, DC, and the New Financial Euphoria *Wall Street Fights Back Against Curbs On Oil Speculation *Without regulations prosperity will follow! *Wall Street to open new casinos! *Activist Judges are ruining Wall Street! *Hippie lier continues to spread lies about Wall Street and their golden calf of wealth *The Empire invades Wall Street, liberates bankers *Wall Street to fight Communist Empire *Wall Street to rescue main street: Will Take Our Jobs for three times the normal pay! *Wall Street Defeats Socialism! *Wall Street Wins war against Communism *How Wall Streets rewards the greedy *Free Market freedom fighters to be arrested for making too much money. Communist administration to punish the rich *2010: Greatest year for profits *Obama hurt our feelings *Obama hates Wall Street *Commie traitor spews anti-american speech *Wall Street facing starvation *How Wall Street made the world rich forever! *Occupy Wall Street: Even China is afraid of these commies *OWS demands more free money. *Wall Street Pays homage to poor people. *Ungrateful girl hates America's best health care in the world! *How the mafia saved Wall Street *Hippies continue to occupy Wall Street with old people and pregos *Wall Street rewards hard working Americans for creating new wealth *How Wall Street made us safer *Wall Street, after dark